Kill Bill:Twilight Volume
by Twilight's Abercrombie
Summary: Kill Bill/Twilight Crossover. Charlie and Renee are assassinated. Bella wants revenge What happens when Bella tells Edward&the rest of Cullens that she is actually a trained killer? Do they let her get her revenge or do they just not believe her at all?
1. Chapter 1

**OK I SERIOUSLY HAD THIS IDEA WHERE RENEE AND CHARLIE ARE KILLED BY BILL LOL. SO I'M GOING TO TRY IT OUT AND SEE HOW MANY REVIEWS I GET. OH AND JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I'M GOING TO CHANGE THE STORY A LITTLE SO THAT I CAN MOLD TWILIGHT AND KILL BILL TOGETHER.**

**BPOV**

They were dead.

That was the only thought running through my mind. I couldn't register the fact that my mom and dad were dead.

I knew that when I came to my senses sooner or later I would come back with a vengeance. Killing all who got in my way.

I know what you're all thinking. Me? Bella Swan? Kill someone? Like that could ever happen. I pictured All of the Cullen's

staring at me like I had lost every marble in my brain. I was ready for that because I was now ready to tell them my story.

The story of how the Black Mamba came to be. I knew that If I told Edward he would never let me out of the house knowing that

I was just as dangerous at he was. Knowing that I was a skilled assassin who could kill any human with just a flick of a hand.

I walked carefully out of my house looking at the trees to make sure I wasn't being watched. I knew that now since my parents

were dead Bill would try to kill me before I got close enough to kill him. It would be a cold day in hell before I let him lay a hand on me and he

knew that. I opened the door to my decrepit truck and started it up.

As I was driving I thought about what Edward would think when he knew the true story of me. Would he still love me or would he just think that I was

much worse of a monster than he was and leave me. I pushed the second option out of my mind and tried to focus on the slippery road in front of me.

I pulled into the small clearing right in front of the Cullen's home and braced myself for the mayhem that was most likely about to come.

**HEHE I KNOW I'M EVIL BUT I NEED REVIEWS IF YOU LIKE IT SOOOOOO....REVIEW! I SERIOUSLY MEAN REVIEWS.....NOT THOSE LITTLE SUCKY STORY ALERTS I WANT THOSE AFTER YOU REVIEW....SO YAHHH..BUH BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I AM NOT DEAD!!! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER..!!**

As I walked towards the Cullen house I started to get nervous. What was I supposed to say to them?

Oh Hey I'm not the sweet, demure Bella you know and love, I'm an assassin who has killed over a hundred people?

Yeah, that's a great way to blow it with the love of your existence and his family. Rosalie already thought I was physco for wanting to be a vampire!

I don't want everyone to think I'm crazy..... I took a deep, calming breath. Just as I was about to knock on the door Alice opened it with a solemn expression.

"Hey Alice." I said breathing deeply. "Do you mind if I talk to you and your family together for a couple of minutes?"

Alice said"Not at all, Bella, we've been waiting for few minutes now."I looked straight into her eyes seeing different emotions flicker through them at vampire speed.

I glared at her for making me remorseful about not telling her or anyone else, except Renee. She looked at me and sighed, placing a calm expression on her face.

I walked past her and into the huge sitting room where everyone sat on the huge white couch.

"Um, hey guys I have something extremely important to tell you all." I hesitated. How was I going to tell them? I started pacing.

"YOUR PREGNANT!"Emmett said. I glared at him. "If you would let me finish..." I said with a menacing voice. Everyone's posture immediately relaxed.

"Well then, what do you have to tell us that's so important?" asked Carlisle with his calm soothing voice. I immediately started pacing again.

They won't believe me. _Of course they will. _

_They are your family, minus Rosalie. _They'll try to put me in a padded room especially carlisle him being the doctor and all.....well he's not that kind

of doctor but one of them must have been a phyciatrist....they've did everything....._I need to stop doubting them. They're my family and they love me. They would never do that._

I suddenly realized that I was having a conversation with myself. Maybe I do belong in a padded room.

After all the things I've been through, I should be in one already. I can trust them I can do this. I took a deep breath before staring at all them.

Everyone looked concerned except for Rosalie who looked impatient but I was just going to ignore her today.

"Okay everyone you might think that I'm crazy or that You're being punked but what I'm about to tell you is real and if you guys don't believe me then I don't know."

"Any day now Bella." Rosalie said rolling her eyes. I glowered at her. "Well I'm an assassin." I said making it quick and fast.

Everyone stared. Then started laughing. Even Edward. I pursed my lips and stared at them. "You expect us to believe that you kill people for a living!" Alice said while laughing.

"I thought you were going to say something important like "oh I'm leaving Edward for Jacob!"

"Guys I'm ser-! I didn't even get the end of the sentence out before a I heard a dagger whistling past my ear landing in the wall.

The cullen's immeadiatley stopped laughing. I turned towards the window and saw a woman standing outside of the window glaring at me. "What do you want?"

I asked her. The woman stared at me before answering. "I'm here to kill you Bella."

I took one look at her and burst out laughing. "You kill me...! Wow this day just keeps getting better and better!" I said sarcastically.

"No time for talking Bella let's get down to business." I tried not to laugh but ended up not succeeding. "That is such an original line! Damn! Why the hell does Bill keep sending me all these Jet Li rip-offs..?"

Another dagger shot past my head. I grabbed the closest thing I could use to fight with which was a large hollow bamboo stick before jumping out of the already shattered window.

As I landed on the ground I moved my bamboo stick in front of me when I saw another dagger whistling toward me at an incredible speed. It snapped my bamboo stick in half.

_So much for a deadly weapon_ I thought to myself. She laughed. "A bamboo stick? That's the best you can come up with? I should have known this would be ll to easy."

The woman said laughing to herself. I rolled my eyes.

_They always send the cocky ones...._ I ran at the woman while she was distracted,flipped over her and hit her in the back with my right bamboo stick causing her to fall to the ground.

She rolled over onto her back and kicked me in my leg making me fall over. I tried to hit her with my bamboo stick again but she jumped back up off of her back and twisted my arm around.

I hissed in pain before moving my legs up to kick her back making her flip over me.

I hit her in the face with my bamboo stick hearing a satisfying crunch which so happened to be her nose breaking.

She howled in pain while jumping up at the same time as I did.

I saw the blood come rushing out of her nose and then I looked towards the Cullen house to see them still shocked at the thought of this girl throwing a dagger at me.

I huffed before diverting my attention back to her but it was too late because her the heel of her black boot connected with my face as she kicked me.

I landed on my back but got back up as my face started to throb with an immense pain.

She threw another dagger at me and I rolled across the ground and threw my bamboo stick hitting her square in the chest knocking her into a tree.

She looked dazed for a minute but flipped off of her back grabbing the bamboo stick in her right hand. I cocked my head to the side smirking at her. "All out of daggers now are we?"

"Shut the hell up. I don't have to have a dagger to kill you." She spat at me. I laughed, "Sure you don't."

She glared at me but not before launching the bamboo stick towards my head . I flipped backwards kicking it straight back hitting her square in the chin with so much force she staggered back.

I smirked. "Do you still think you can kill me without a dagger now?" She glared at me not responding to my taunts.

She then took a running start at me and jumped into the air. As soon as I saw her foot about to kick me I reached my hand out and grabbed her by the ankle swinging her to the ground.

I pinned her securely down under me so that I could question her about where Bill was.

She spit in my face making me release my grip. I wiped off my face. Before glaring at her. "You disgusting bitch!"

I said before launching my fist into her face and flipping over her while grabbing her hair making her flip backwards landing face first into the dirt. I pulled back on her hair.

"You do that again and I swear I'll take your eye out." She smirked at me before pulling a dagger out of her jacket pocket and stabbing me in my thigh.

I screamed out in pain while flipping backwards. The woman got up and started running towards the woods.

I stood up intending to not let her get away so easily but as soon as I stood up I fell back to the ground clutching my lef in pain.

She then dissapeard into the the woods after giving me a smirk. I yelled out in anger. As I clutched my leg rain started to fall hard drenching me with in seconds.

I crawled back over to the window and used my arms to pull myself thRough it collapsing onto the floor. The Cullen's then snapped out of it and ran over to me.

"Bella!" Edward said concerned. "You did all of that just to make us think that you were a skilled assassin? Do you know how much you have gotten hurt?"

I took my attention from my throbbing leg and glared at Edward. "You thin I hired someone to come and fight me?" I said while letting the outrage seep into my voice.

"That's the only conclusion. You couldn't really be telling the truth. I mean look at you Bella." I glowered at him.

"What do you mean look at me?!"I said while carlisle bought back some stuff to tend to me leg with."I'm sorry Bella that came out wrong.

It's just that you are not a killing person." I pushed Carlisle's hand away before using all my strength to get up. I walked around looking for my truck keys. "Bella what are you doing?"

I kept looking for a couple more seconds before answering him. "I'm looking for my truck keys."

"Oh I have them. Where are you going Bella?"

"I'm leaving. Now give me my keys." Edward stared at me.

"Bella I am not giving you your keys you can't possibly drive like that with your leg. I stared at them before snatching th dagger out my leg.

"Now can I have my keys?" Edward gasped. "Bella no! That only makes it worse!" I turned my back and started walking towards the door. "Bella. Where are you going now you don't have any keys."

I turned before I said "I'm walking." Edward came and grabbed me by my arms. "Bella its freezing cold and raining plus you have injuries. You think I'm going to let you walk home?!" I shook his hands off of me.

"Leave me alone Edward." I said knowing that he would because he wouldn't want to push me to far. He immediately stepped back.

I started to walk again but this time I walked past my red truck in the direction of the airport which was 7 miles away in the pouring rain.

**OK I so I know I haven't updated in all of forever and most of you are probably ready to kill me but I have been reallly bussssyyyy. Well I hope you guys like it and a shout out to kyuubi-no- kittsune for giving me the idea of having a fight scene in the middle Bella telling the Cullen's that she is an assassin. I need 10 Reviews to right the next chapter..!!! feel free to contribute ideas and if I like them enough to use them in my story then I'll give you a shout out in my author's notes..!! love y'all...!!**


	3. I'm Updating : BUT please read!

**AN: Hello my lovely reviewers! I'm back after a year or so of not writing anything . I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry but, I just couldn't seem to figure out what to write next in any of my stories! I'm happy to tell you that I am going to focus on 2 of my stories (Kill Bill: Twilight Volume & I Bust the Windows out your car) since those seem to be the ones that I get the most reviews on and I'm going to find a beta and rewrite most of the chapters and post them up again. PLEASE stay with me! It shouldn't be long before I have everything re-posted and I start on both stories. I'm also going to have a schedule too I haven't thought about what days I'll be updating but, it'll probably be once a week? Fridays or Saturdays maybe. I hope everything's cleared up! If you have any questions just PM me. Bye!**


End file.
